Dearest
by Distant Luver
Summary: Kirara's human form is revealed, giving her and Shippou yet another secret to share. But what happens when it goes too far, and Kirara's life is taken? But wait a sec, if Kirara's dead, who's that girl in Shippou's class! PG13 for language, fluff, KirShip


Dearest  
  
An Inuyasha fic  
  
~*~  
  
hey guys!! Ok, I know I have A LOT of open fics that need to be finished, but this one will go fast, its practically done already! This will be short but sweet^^ hope ya like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: wish I had Miroku, maybe Inuyasha too. . . . unfortunately I don't, and either do you (These disclaimers get more and more degrading every time I write them.)  
  
Idea Stealer: don't even try it!  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, if you budge one more time I'll say it!"  
  
"I'M NOT MOVING!"  
  
"It's too tight, Sango."  
  
"Deal with it!"  
  
Shippou sighed. "You're so loud! No wonder you woke us!" Shippou complained, sinking lower into Kagome's sleeping bag. Kirara growled in agreement.  
  
"Sorry, Shippou." Kagome replied, trying to treat a wound on Inuyasha's shoulder, who kept flinching from the pain. After about one more second, she had totally lost her temper, and expressed her frustration to Inuyasha in the following way: "SIT!"  
  
SPLAT. "What the hell, Kagome!"  
  
"Treat your own wounds! Better yet, maybe you can get Kikyo to do it for you!" and with that, Kagome slammed the sliding door so loud, even Inuyasha cringed. "Wench." He muttered.  
  
"Leave her alone, Inuyasha. She's right." Sango said roughly. "Oh, so now everyone's on Kagome's side! Fine! Be that way!" Inuyasha shot back. Sango continued to wrap Miroku's ankle, unphased by neither Inuyasha's words nor volume.  
  
"Ouch! Sango! Tight! Too tight!" Sango sighed and gently brought the bandage back to loosen it. Miroku let out a sigh of relief. "Ah. Much better."  
  
"You big baby. Quit complaining. You're lucky I don't abandon you, too, like Kagome." Sango scolded him. "And this won't heal if it's not wrapped tightly."  
  
"You're so cute when you yell at me like that." Sango slapped Miroku across the face for that one. "Hentai!" Miroku smirked and sat back as Sango finished wrapping his ankle. He didn't feel much like being beaten up at that moment, which was exactly what Sango would do if he made one more comment.  
  
Shippou grunted, tired of the couples' disputes. He'd have enough of it for one night. He stuck his head out of Kagome's sleeping bag and nudged Kirara awake. "Kirara! Wake up!" She opened her eyes halfway to see who her intruder was, and closed her eyes to yawn when she realized it was just Shippou. "Wanna go play outside?" Kirara's ears perked up, and she got up right away, happily following Shippou to the door. The three adults left in the room watched them leave. "Shippou, not too long." Sango directed him. "Ok!" Shippou replied, closing the door behind them. Sango smiled and sighed. "So young and careless. Wouldn't you do anything to be like that again?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I would if I had a childhood worth looking back on." Sango frowned. "Mine wasn't that great, either." Miroku nodded. "Maybe if my parents were there. . ." he added. "That's probably why I want Shippou and Kirara to always be happy. That way they won't sit there 10 years later and say what a horrible childhood they had." All three laughed. Sango sighed. That was the first time she'd laughed in a day or two, and it made her feel calmer. Calm enough to let herself put her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha left the hut to look for Kagome. If he was lucky, he could apologize now and avoid feeling guilty all night.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou looked around, to see if anyone was looking. "Ok." He whispered. "Coast is clear." Kirara nodded, and all of a sudden, a swirl of fire surrounded her, and a little girl was left in her place. She had long, blond hair, with two black strips down the side, and wasn't much taller than Shippou. She shook her head and opened her big red eyes. "I hurt my neck that time. . ."  
  
"Shh. . ." Shippou listened for a second. Kirara sighed and sat down at the water's edge, starting to swirl her legs around in the cold stream. "Damn!" Shippou growled. "Inuyasha came outside."  
  
"Of course he did. Kagome's fuming mad at him." Kirara said with a laugh. "He really has no idea when to quit, does he?" Shippou nodded in agreement and joined his companion in playing with the water. "Kikyo keeps crawling in and out of the picture. Kagome's been such a saint about it all along, she was bound to blow sometime."  
  
"And she's getting Sango all hyped up! Did you see how she was yelling at Miroku? He only made one little comment, too!" Kirara pointed out to him. "Yeah. . ."  
  
Shippou looked at her. She was so carefree when she was in her human likeness. When she wasn't, she seemed so cluttered with obligation, and well . . . OLD. Why hadn't she decided to live in her human form? It totally mystified Shippou. "Kirara?" she finished drinking the water in her hands before wiping her mouth and answering. "Hm?"  
  
"Why don't you stay as a human instead of a demon?" Kirara paused. "Why?" Shippou shrugged. "You just seem so much calmer, and you seem happier. That's all." Kirara nodded her head and watched the water swirl around her legs. "Just preference, I suppose."  
  
"Preference?" Shippou questioned. "Don't you want to be happy?" Kirara shrugged. "Sure I do. It's just that. . . well . . ." she took a second to word her thoughts. "Don't you think that humans have complicated lives?" Shippou thought about that for a moment. "Maybe a little. But I think if I lived as a fox, it would be harder than being a human." Kirara blinked. "Really?" Shippou nodded. "How come?"  
  
"Well, think about it. If I was a fox, I wouldn't be able to care for myself as easy. But as a human, I can take care of myself much easier, and if something's wrong, I have you and the others to help me. Besides, I would be easy prey for any demon's dinner." Shippou smiled and laughed. "Don't you think so?"  
  
"Why would anyone want to hurt a little fox like you though? You'd be too cute to eat!" Shippou shrugged his shoulders and drew his legs into his chest. "Demons don't care much about how their food looks. Well, hungry ones anyway." Kirara looked at Shippou. "I don't think I've ever seen you in your demon form, have I?" Shippou shook his head. "I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering what you look like." Kirara turned a smile on her friend. "Can you transform for me?" Shippou groaned. "Kirara. . ."  
  
"Please? Just once! I'll never ask you again! I promise!" Shippou sighed. "You promise?" she nodded anxiously. "Ok. Fine."  
  
"Yay!" she clapped her hands in delight. Shippou closed his eyes, and the leaf on his head glowed. A swirl of blue energy emerged from it, enveloping Shippou. When it faded, a little fox was there. He had light red hair, mixed with a little blond, and had big brown eyes. Kirara's eyes lit up. "Aww!" Kirara laughed as Shippou jumped on her lap and licked her face, like a little puppy who wanted his master's attention. She scratched behind his ears and giggled at their happy twitch.  
  
"Shippou! Kirara! It's time to come in now!" Kagome called. Shippou hopped off of Kirara and changed back as soon as he landed. He sighed. "Too bad we can't stay out longer." Kirara nodded. "It's so pretty out tonight."  
  
"Shippou! Did you hear me?! Come on!"  
  
"Coming, Kagome!" Shippou sighed and sat down. Just one more minute. It was calm and peaceful, and the air seemed to dance on his face. Kirara looked at him. "Shippou?"  
  
Shippou opened his eyes and returned the gaze. "Hm?" she smiled. "You're my best friend in the whole world, Shippou." Shippou smiled. "You're my best friend, too." He grabbed her hand. "We should go back before Kagome gets really mad." He said as he stood, and pulled her to her feet. He let her hand go, and started to walk back. Kirara shivered. The stream was so cold, and the air made her legs freezing cold. The grass was slippery from splashing, too. She sighed and took a big step, slipping on the grass and falling right into the stream. She screamed. "Shippou! Help!" Shippou spun around so fast, he almost felt dizzy. He ran back frantically. "Kirara! Where are you?!"  
  
"Shippou. . . I can't. . . swim. . ." she said each time she got her head up. Shippou shuddered in fear. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Someone! Kirara's drowning!" afraid they wouldn't come in time, Shippou quickly jumped in and reached out his hand to her. "Kirara! Grab my hand!" she was trying to desperately, but her vision was going blurry. "Shippou, where are you?! I can't see!" tears of pure fright fell over her eyes, but it was impossible to see with the strong current that kept splashing her.  
  
"Shippou! Kirara!"  
  
"Miroku! Here!" Shippou waved his hand from the stream, starting to drown himself. Miroku and Inuyasha made it to the stream first. Sango's face went into total shock, as did Kagome's. "Kirara! Shippou! I'm coming! Hang on!" Sango was about to jump, but was stopped by Miroku. "Don't go! You can't swim either!" she teared. "Kirara's in there! I have to go! She'll drown!" Miroku shook his head. "No. I won't let you."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, don't you go either." Inuyasha commanded as he turned to where Kagome was just a moment ago. "Kagome?!" he spun around to find she was already in the stream, swimming towards them. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome!" Sango's eyes filled with tears. "Kagome! Be careful!" she called, because the grip Miroku had on her wrists meant she wasn't going anywhere near the water.  
  
"Kirara, hang on. Kagome's coming." Shippou said to her calmly. She was barely moving now, and the only thing stopping her from drowning was Shippou's hand. *Don't let go.* he thought pleadingly. *Hang on, Kirara.*  
  
"Shippou! Grab on!" Kagome reached them, and coughed before pulling Shippou and Kirara close to her. "Ok. Hold on tight." Her vision was so blurry, she didn't even notice Kirara's form. She just kept swimming, and finally reached land. Sango and Miroku took the kids from Kagome, and Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the water, holding her wet, cold, shivering body close to him. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered. Kagome burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Inuyasha shushed her and gave her almost all his attention. One ear was pricked in Shippou and Kirara's direction.  
  
"This isn't my Kirara." Sango said, panically. "Where's Kirara?! Where'd she go?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! We needa help her!" Shippou insisted. He had already coughed all the water out of his system, but Kirara lay practically motionless on the ground. Shippou's eyes welled with tears. Her eyes opened slightly, and quickly closed again. She didn't wanna see Shippou cry. She hated it when he cried.  
  
Shippou nudged her slightly. "You ok?" she nodded slightly. "We should get her inside." Miroku stated. "She'll stay with us tonight. Then we'll get her home."  
  
"But Miroku! Where's Kirara?" Sango shook him frantically, starting to tear. "I'm not going in until I find her! You hear me?!" Miroku held her firmly by the arms until she stopped shaking him. He looked her in the eye and talked softly. "Sango, please don't do this. I'll find her, I promise. For now, just take them inside and care for them. Alright?" Sango thought a moment and quickly nodded her head. He let go of her and walked to Inuyasha. "I'm going to look for Kirara. You'll take them inside, won't you?"  
  
"I'm on it." He assured him. "Be careful." Miroku nodded and left. Inuyasha averted his gaze back to Kagome, who had calmed down a little bit. "Let's get the girl inside. She'll get sick if we don't." Inuyasha pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and got up, walking as fast as he could to help Kirara. Kagome gasped, her mind unable to register what just happened. *Did he just. . .* she let the thought trail off, and quickly followed the others to the hut.  
  
~*~  
  
hope ya liked the first chappy!!! Im already halfway done with the rest of the chapters, so they should be out once I get reviews^^!!  
  
Suki  
  
Review plz!! 


End file.
